Don't let me be gone
by Catalaina
Summary: Will Solace manda por tres días a Nico di Angelo a la enfermería. Y cada vez que lo veía quería llorar de frustración. Si no hubiera sabido que era para salvar el mundo, probablemente hubiera sido su reacción menos paciente. Solangelo.
1. Cero

_**Disclaimer**_ _: Todos los derechos de los personajes pertenecen a Rick Riordan._

* * *

 **Don't let me be gone**

 _Catalaina_

* * *

 **Prefacio:**

" _ **Though I'm weak and beaten down**_ , _ **I'll slip away into this sound, the ghost of you is close to me, I'm inside out, you're underneath. Don't let me be gone**_."

[ _Goner,_ Twenty one Pilots]

* * *

 ** _Reposo_**

 _» —_ _ **S**_ _í que eres denso —Observó Will—. Espero que hayas desistido de esa absurda idea sobre dejar el campamento Mestizo._

 _—_ _Yo, sí. Quiero decir, me quedo._

 _—_ _Bueno. Puedes ser testarudo, pero no eres un idiota y…_

 _—_ _¿Cómo puedes siquiera hablarme de ese modo? ¿No sabes que puedo invocar zombis y los esqueletos...?_

 _—_ _Ahora mismo no podrías invocar una férula sin derretirte en un charco de oscuridad, di Angelo — dijo Will—. Te dije, no más cosas inframundescas, órdenes del doctor. Me debes por lo menos tres días de reposo en la enfermería. Empezando ahora._

 _Nico sintió como cientos mariposas esqueléticas resucitaban en su estómago._

 _—_ _¿Tres días? Supongo que estaría bien._

 _—_ _Bueno ¡Ahora! «_

* * *

 **Nota: (Y sólo para aclarar) ésta parte NO la escribí yo. Esto aparece en el último libro de los Héroes del Olimpo, y sólo hay una insinuación del solangelo que es canon (gracias a todos los dioses /Rick/) recién en ToA, pero, decidí ponerlo para ambientar en qué parte comienza todo.**

 **Me ahorré el resto de la nota pendeja, perdón por tanto.**


	2. Uno

_**Diagnóstico**_

 **N** ico di Angelo está tan grave que Will cada vez que lo ve, quiere llorar de frustración. Si no hubiera sabido que era para salvar el mundo, probablemente su reacción hubiera sido menos paciente. Después de llevarlo a la camilla y que él se desvistiera con ánimos de matar, Will utiliza un par de aparatitos y da su diagnóstico.

Grave, _grave_ , **grave**. El chico, con una vez que utilice sus poderes inframundescos, y no será más que una sombra.

—Supongo que queda claro —indica Will mientras lo ve ponerse la camiseta que es de color (cómo no) negra. A duras penas logra restar el tono duro en sus palabras—. Estas camillas son sólo para los pacientes que se quedarán un par de horas.

—¿Entonces? —pregunta Nico mirando hacia todos lados, menos a Will.

El hijo de Apolo le indica con un movimiento de cabeza su estancia. Al final de la enfermería, hay una puerta. Will avanza esperando que Nico lo siga.

—Aquí está tu habitación, Nico di Angelo. A veces utilizamos estas para dormir nosotros, son muy cómodas.

—Y luminosas.

—Cortesía de mi padre.

Obviamente, Will está al tanto de la luminosidad de la habitación, y lo ha hecho muy consciente; se teme que si lo deja en una habitación oscura, Nico termine confundiéndose con una de las sombras y desaparezca en la oscuridad. Se niega a perder al hijo de Hades así como a todos los pacientes que tiene en sus manos. Le sonríe.

—Puedes recostarte ahí, te traeré algo para comer. Y un poco de néctar y ambrosía. Descansa, Nico.


	3. Dos

**_Placas solares_**

 **N** ico está aburrido. Miró el cielo de la cabaña tanto tiempo, que está seguro de recordar el lugar exacto donde hay una pequeña grieta, justo a la izquierda, cerca de la esquina.

Ha probado jugar al "veo veo", pero no es divertido jugar solo, y más cuando _no_ hay nada que ver excepto el plato de brócoli que aún le amenaza como si estuviera asechándolo. Lo único divertido hasta ahora, ha sido escuchar cantar a Kayla, una simpática —y al parecer, muy desvergonzada— hija de Apolo. Quien entonó una canción acerca del sol y de amores de verano que Nico se había descubierto tarareando sin darse cuenta y lo cual le hizo avergonzarse mortalmente como por quince minutos.

Y Will... El ricitos de oro (comenzó a llamarle así en su cabeza cuando él insistió con el "chico muerte") se ha aparecido unas cinco veces y a cada visita, parece más cansado y ojeroso. Sin embargo, cada vez que le pregunta a Nico si está bien o necesitaba algo, lo hace con una sonrisa. Incluso le trajo un poco de helado de pistacho cuando creyó que viviría a base de verduras y se disculpó por no saber su sabor favorito. Nico le dijo en un impulso que era menta chips.

Esta es su sexta visita y el sol ya ha caído hace mucho. Al parecer, los párpados de Will quieren hacer lo mismo, pero el rubio parece negarse al destino, pues busca entre sus bermudas beige con montones de bolsillos hasta que encuentra una pastilla; la pone en su boca sin agua y a penas la absorbe, algo del brillo en los ojos azules regresa, como si se hubiera inyectado una dosis de energía.

—Siento no haber venido más, Nico. Quise aparecer mucho más, pero —su mirada culpable se cruza con la oscura de Nico— no puedo dejar a mis hermanos solos.

—Lo sé, Solace. No te preocupes.

Realmente lo sabe; a pesar de la hora, el Campamento (y sobre todo la enfermería) no ha parado su actividad y él puede escuchar el barullo de los campistas de un lado a otro tratando de normalizar todo.

—De todos modos, vengo a ver cómo estás.

—Aburrido.

Will suspira.

—¿Tienes hambre?

—No.

—No comiste el brócoli —reprocha Will frunciendo el entrecejo.

—No tenía hambre...

En realidad, casi nunca tiene mucha hambre. A menos que se trate de McDonald's, pero está casi seguro de que a Will no le gustará esa respuesta.

—Deberías dormir, Nico. Ya es tarde.

—Tú también deberías dormir.

Nico contempla con placer el rostro de Will. Incómodo. Levanta una ceja esperando una respuesta del doctor, pero este simplemente rehuye su mirada un par de segundos antes de contestar un escueto _estoy bien._ sí vale y él es un hijo de Iris. Es bastante satisfactorio dejar sin palabras a Will Solace cuando está siendo el mandón de turno.

Después de una media hora, en la que Solace vuelve a desaparecer, Nico comienza a caer presa del sueño. Y ya para cuando Will vuelve totalmente agotado, Nico respira tranquilamente elevando y bajando su tórax en un compás lento. Después de observarlo unos segundos desde la puerta, Will se adentra con una sonrisa en la habitación y toma asiento en una destartalada silla que está en las sombras de una esquina. La arrastra hacia la cama de Nico, y, contagiado de la paz del lugar y los sonidos que produce el hijo de Hades al dormir, Will poco a poco va quedándose dormido.


	4. Tres

**Pesadillas**

 **Y** a son frecuentes, pero eso no quita que cada vez que tiene una pesadilla, esta sea más fácil de sobrellevar. Esta vez, Nico está cayendo y cayendo en la oscuridad infinita y Bianca lo mira desde algún lugar gritando _¡Lo prometiste!_ Como un cántico de muerte. Como él cuando vio a Percy. No sabe que prometió, no sabe cómo dejar de caer y su pecho se oprime tanto que está seguro que dejará de respirar en cualquier segundo, siente tanto dolor que no puede ser un sueño, su garganta en carne viva no puede ser un sueño. Como un mantra: _Bianca, Bianca, Bianca._ Cuando cree que ya no podrá soportarlo más, lo sueltan y cree que se acaba, que hasta aquí llega, pero en vez de eso, abre sus ojos; temblando de la impresión, del pánico que aún corre por sus venas y que lo hace sentir frenético. Otra pesadilla. Will Solace está cernido sobre él, sus ojos azules son lo único que puede distinguirse con claridad en la habitación oscura ¿Qué horas serán? ¿Las tres, cuatro de la mañana? Después de unos segundos, Will pregunta con esa voz de secreto:

—¿Sucede muy a menudo?

—A veces...—Will no le cree y él se da por vencido—. Muchas noches.

—Estás temblando.

Gracias —no, gracias— al terror que sentía cuando despertó, no fue consciente de inmediato del tacto que tiene el hijo de Apolo sobre él; Nico no es aficionado a este exactamente y sinceramente, con Will es mil veces peor. Su cuerpo causa estragos por el chico y no tiene ganas de algo como eso justo ahora. Al menos, de eso está tratando de convencer a las mariposas esqueléticas que revolotean de un lado a otro en su estómago y sólo por la mano de Will sobre su brazo. Ese brazo que hace unos segundos se estremecía por el sueño y ahora por el tacto.

—Estoy bien —ladra Nico bruscamente. No tiene ganas de hablar sobre ese tema. Cierra los ojos y retira su brazo cerca de su cuerpo. Escucha como Will resopla, incrédulo. Al parecer es incapaz de aceptar un no implícito—. Solace, deberías irte a la cama.

—Estoy bien aquí —responde Will estirándose en su silla, sólo que, de hecho, no puede estirarse en absoluto. Nico abre los ojos y se permite una sonrisita burlona que requirió de demasiados músculos faciales.

—No lo estás.

—No.

Ambos se sopesan, Nico odia ser tan consciente del color de los ojos de este chico molesto.

—Pero no te irás aún así —adivina Nico, frunciendo sus cejas.

—Exacto.

—Te —Nico no puede detenerse a sí mismo y se odia por eso—… ¿Quieres dormir aquí?


	5. Cuatro

**_Espacios personales_**

 _ **S**_ _i claro, di Angelo. Mete a tu cama al chico que te provoca más nervios, de paso, puedes decirle que te abrace y todo, bravo._

Quiere golpearse a sí mismo, pero se conforma con apretar la sábana fuertemente mientras siente su cara arder. Agradece un poco a las sombras, porque él no es como Leo; listo para soltar un chiste en un momento como este. Y ya que no puede usar el viaje sombra (o ningún poder en realidad), hubiera deseado poder decir: _¡Ja, es broma!_ Pero él no hace bromas muy a menudo (nunca) y tampoco puede abrir la boca para balbucear nada mientras está bajo el escrutinio de Will, quien lo observa por unos segundos intensos, intentando decidir si está bromeando o no.

Después de ver que di Angelo no dice nada más allá de _si quieres_ o _no tienes que aceptar_ , accede con un asentimiento y Nico tiene que correrse todo lo que puede para que nada toque alguna parte del cuerpo de Will. Desea una cama _king size_ para su espacio personal pero tiene que conformarse con apretarse contra el borde de la cama y aguantar la respiración. _Qué calor._

—Buenas noches, chico muerte.

—No me digas así, Solace.

Will, hasta en medio de la oscuridad puede distinguir como Nico pone los ojos en blanco ante su apodo. Sonríe, guiñándole un ojo y se acomoda.

Y él piensa en lo mucho que le molesta la facilidad con la que Will lo trata, adjudicándolo a la envidia por no poder hacer lo mismo con el hijo de Apolo. Se lo jura y se lo hiper jura cada vez que él le ha sonreído o tomado su mano para arrastrarlo a algún lugar de la enfermería cuando está demasiado aburrido de sólo acostarse ahí. Porque _es_ eso; no tiene _nada_ que ver con el temor al pensar que para Will, él puede ser como su mismísimo hermano emo. _Joder_.

Lo mira de reojo y se dispone a decir buenas noches, pero el rubio ya está frito por el cansancio. Nico, boquiabierto, lo observa dormir por unos minutos. No puede imaginar cuan fatigado está Will para dormirse a penas tocó la almohada, sobre todo con un tipo _prácticamente_ desconocido.

Y más si es uno que se mueve tanto como él.

Pero en su defensa, es porque está incómodo. Cada vez que mueve una pierna, toca a Will Solace, cuando mueve sus manos, siente rozar el brazo de Will Solace. Will _jodido_ Solace ¿¡Es que acaso está repartido en toda la cama para que lo toque apenas hace un movimiento!? Es un juego cruel, y le hace arder el cuello de la vergüenza. Es el único que lo está pasando mal; Will parece tan feliz en medio de su sueño que a Nico llega a parecerle molesto.

El rubio balbucea algo como _están en el estante_ y cómo no, se remueve un poco más hacia su espacio personal. A Nico se le corta la respiración.

—Will, muévete —susurra, moviendo solamente sus labios.

Por suerte, este se retira unos centímetros como si lo estuviera escuchando, aunque duerme como un tronco. Suelta un suspiro de alivio que no dura mucho de todos modos. Porque cada vez que Will mueve aunque sea un dedo, Nico piensa que terminará encima de él y no sabe si su corazón se acelera por el gusto o el nervio. _Ambos, seguramente._

Al final, se duerme por el cansancio e incluso así, despierta primero que Will. Quien sigue durmiendo plácidamente a su lado con un brazo enredado bajo su camiseta. Un paro cardíaco habría sido una muerte muy probable en ese instante.

Nico trata, lo jura, pero es totalmente en vano a pesar de que intenta agarrarse de las sábanas como un gato a punto de caer al agua. Es inevitable: impacta contra el suelo en un golpe seco. Y eso, sí que despierta a Will.

* * *

 **Nota: (Actualizada 29/05/18) los tiempos verbales me repatean en el suelo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ahora que está decente digo, corregido sea más agradable de leer.**


	6. Cinco

**_Tacto_**

 **N** o es que Will no esté acostumbrado a cosas extrañas, ha curado travesuras de los Stoll, a todos los chicos de la cabaña de Hefesto y podría seguir, pero ver a Nico en el suelo con cara de pánico lo distrae y _bueno_ , ya podrá agregarlo al _top ten_ en cuanto recuerde mejor. Pasa las manos por su cara para despertar un poco y antes siquiera de abrir la boca, Nico ya le está hablando.

—Siento haberte despertado.

Will está desconcertado, mira hacia abajo, y sonríe, una sonrisa divertida. Porque, ¿quién se disculpa cuando le han tirado al suelo? Porque está seguro que es su culpa.

—¿Estás buscando algo, chico muerte?

—El pase para salir de la enfermería, Solace —responde el moreno mordaz, mientras sacude sus pantalones de pijama gris que le consiguió Will.

Bufa, pero después de unos segundos, no puede evitar reír.

—Puedes verlo de dos formas, puedes pensar que estás en una celebración de los ponis fiesteros o tomarlo como vacaciones.

Esta vez, es el turno de Nico de sonreír débilmente y _oh hombre_ , Will de repente se siente muchísimo más enérgico. Nico toma asiento en la orilla y ahí recién es consciente de que sigue plácidamente recostado mientras que él, _el paciente,_ parece incómodo.

—Nico, ¿fue mi culpa? Claro que sí, lo siento —de repente, es un montón de palabras tropezando entre sí.

Traga para recuperar el aire y lo observa, las manos pálidas de Nico soban su espalda baja (lo que alcanza) y Will de inmediato está en modo doctor.

—Estoy bien.

Y qué manera de cortarle el rollo la de Nico di Angelo, pero hace una mueca y entonces ambos saben que ya la ha jodido.

Will en un segundo está calzando sus sandalias. Y ambos saben que no hay forma de que lo deje pasar; Nico lo sabe a penas lo ve y si no lo supiera, su mirada haría el trabajo. Esos azules ojos lo dicen todo, son demandantes y le dicen _no ganarás_. Nico hace tiempo dejó de pelear las batallas estúpidas. Suspira.

—Eres imposible —refunfuña y él, respondiendo a su naturaleza, debe devolver la bala.

—Si no estuvieras al borde de matarte siempre, quizás no tendría que estar sobre ti todo el tiempo, di Angelo.

—Sí, mamá.

Si su mirada quemase un poco más, probablemente su padre lo estaría conduciendo a él, en vez de su deportivo rojo alias sol. Se muerde la lengua (no es su especialidad exactamente), pero puede intentarlo (por el momento) para que Nico se desvista y no salga dando un portazo... aunque, no es como si él fuera a darle oportunidad de todos modos, pero siempre es mejor prevenir.

—Puedes sacarte la camiseta, di Angelo, yo iré por el resto de las cosas.

Nico parece tan contento de escucharlo como Katie Gardner cuando pusieron chocolate en el techo de su cabaña. Sép, no mucho. Por lo que cuando vuelve, no se sorprende de encontrar a Nico sentado en la cama y aún con la camiseta sobre su torso. Will empieza a hablar.

—Me gustaría tener visión de rayos X, _peero,_ no la tengo, así que agradecería algo de compasión por el doctor y que cierto chico muerte se desvistiera. Como, no sé. _Ahora._

—¿No hay posibilidad de que sea sin sacarme la camiseta?

 _Y sin que me toques._ No lo dice, pero ambos lo saben. Will es implacable.

—Lo siento di Angelo, el tacto es parte del proceso médico, igual que la desnudez.

—Eres demasiado agresivo con tus pacientes —bromea Nico. O al menos eso es lo que cree él al ver un destello en los apagados ojos del chico.

—Nah, sólo con los rebeldes —despacha el rubio con la mano una vez que acomoda todo el montón de cosas que trae.

Espera a que el hijo de Hades se despoje de su camiseta, y este lo hace de una forma tan lenta que debe ser tortuosa para él. Pero Will es paciente y cuando Nico se levanta para ser observado y siente su cuello arder, y su estómago subir hasta su corazón, (o quizás es al revés, no sabe exactamente) él también se toma su tiempo, observando la pálida y delgada figura del chico como si quisiera recordar donde está exactamente cada cicatriz. Estira sus dedos largos y di Angelo de inmediato piensa que podría ser un pianista, (lo que es totalmente factible ya que es hijo de Apolo y todo eso), pero descubre que aunque podría serlo, tiene más de otra cosa. Y es que Will antes que músico, es médico y posee esa destreza que intenta no observar muy fijamente o fingir que sólo lo hace para aplicarse las cremas él mismo y no porque lo esté tocando con esa suavidad y firmeza (es posible que estén juntos al parecer) de la que es demasiado consciente.

Will parece concentrado en su trabajo, analizando daños, haciendo muecas cuando los cortes o rasguños son muy grandes, como por ejemplo ahora, que levanta la vista y lo observa con esa mirada demandante que hace a Nico explicarse.

—Licaón —dice, claramente. La mirada de Will dice _cómo_ , esperando que se lo diga todo, con todas sus letras, así que lo dice—. Nos arrinconaron en una cueva —se reserva, el que estaba muriendo, porque ¿para qué desenterrar las heridas del pasado?

De todos modos, Will lo intuye. Lo huele y lo sabe como hubiera estado ahí. Porque la herida tiene oscuridad y la luz siempre sabe cuándo está la oscuridad. A Nico no le pasa desapercibido el ceño fruncido de Will.

—Estábamos en una guerra, Solace —dice, con firmeza.

Will no dice nada. Sólo toca la herida con las puntas de sus dedos y que aún está algo rojiza a pesar de los tratamientos del entrenador Hedge. Toca, y es maravilloso. Sus dedos son luces y Nico tiene que saltar por la sorpresa, creyendo que se va a quemar, pero eso no pasa, porque sólo siente un cosquilleo, y cree que es más por el tacto de Will que otra cosa. Y qué rayos, un cosquilleo sería poco, siente una corriente que corre por su espalda y suena en sus oídos; no puede escuchar más. Sólo ve a las sombras siendo acorraladas y también se siente un poquito más ligado a los vivos, más aquí que allá y _oh-por-los-dioses_ no puede creerlo, pero está feliz de que así sea. Por más que adore el palacio y la tranquilidad de los gritos de los campos de castigo, las cenas familiares y como su padre adora a Deméter (el sarcasmo lo lleva bien) le gustan sus amigos, de carne y hueso. Vivos. Tan vivos. Como Will Solace, que parece vivo y a la vez divino, luminoso. Como si al curarlo, se estuviera curando a sí mismo.

—Y ahora, voy a ver tu espalda —susurra Will con tranquilidad y por si él necesita un informe, Will se lo da—, las heridas están mejorando mucho gracias a las ideas del entrenador Hedge.

—Nunca creí que el agua con sabor a Gatorade fuera curativa.

—No lo es —admite resueltamente—, pero no estoy hablando de ese elixir. Estoy hablando de tu cambio de gustos.

Nico cree que jadea. Will continúa, como si nada. Como si la elección de palabras fuera casual.

—Ahora tendré que mandar mensajes iris a Reyna para que me dé un abastecimiento de tu medicina.

Nico está a punto de responder, pero siente una presión a la altura de la cintura que lo hace resoplar con fuerza.

—Lo siento. Tienes un hematoma ahí; si te...

—Está bien, Solace —le corta Nico hablando entre dientes—. Pero, ¿podrías tener la gentileza de poner algo ahí rápido para que me vista?

Solace no se avergüenza muy a menudo, y él se deleita viéndolo cuando vuelve frente a él a buscar un frasquito de un no-sé-qué, algo sonrojado, como si hubiera sido pillado. Y es que Will así se siente, porque oye, no es estúpido y le gusta la piel de Nico di Angelo. Le gustan sus pliegues y cicatrices. Y cómo se marcan los huesos de la pelvis. También disfruta de decirle que está en los huesos. Que debe comer. Nico no lo disfruta tanto.

* * *

 **Nota: Juro que no me iba a demorar tanto, lo juro, pero me di cuenta de que tenía errores y bueno.**


	7. Seis

**_Amigos_**

 **Amigos** ; **adj, que da o recibe un afecto desinteresado (amistad)** , **especialmente si no se basa en lazos de parentesco.**

 **S** us día tres está por terminar y sólo espera el chequeo del doctor que atiende-regaña a uno de los Stoll para largarse de la enfermería. Observa al hijo de Hermes; no está seguro de cuál de los dos es. No es que importe, realmente. Se apoya en el marco de la puerta, impaciente. _No por salir al sol, claro está._ Pero quiere volver a hacer viajes sombras y quiere hundirse en su cabaña y...

—¡No puedo creer que aún no entiendas que no debes acercarte a las piedras raras de Lou! Sobre todo cuando ves que están llenas de plantas de Miranda o Katie.

—Si están ahí es por algo —Insiste el Stoll y Will rueda los ojos mientras aplica un ungüento verde, sin embargo, y a pesar de su fachada de _esto es tonto_. Nico puede decir que está divertido. No sabe _cómo lo sabe_ pero lo hace.

—Connor —se queja Will alargando la 'o'. _Así que es Connor_ —, si algo está ahí es porque otro lugar está ocupado. No porque quieren que lo toques.

—Sí, señora —Connor rueda los ojos, y murmura, lo suficientemente alto como para que lo escuche Poseidón muy, muy en el fondo del mar un—: Si tan solo me hubiera tocado un médico más guapo...

Nico no puede creer que diga algo como eso. No sabe si porque diciendo algo como eso, da la impresión de que Connor quiere que otro chico le atienda o porque cree que Will no es guapo. Solace, no parece alarmado por ninguna de las dos cosas. Tanto así, que Nico cree que no lo ha oído, porque toma el mentón de Connor y pasa un paño con agua oxigenada por la herida, limpiando con la maestría típica que lo caracteriza. El pequeño corte en la mejilla toma un color rojizo, pero ya no tiene tierra.

—Si te refieres a Kayla está con Austin —comenta Will con ligereza y lo analiza centímetro a centímetro.

Al final, asiente conforme con el resultado y mira _por fin_ hacia la puerta encontrándose a su espectador. Nico jura que su estómago hace una pirueta en el mismo momento en el que Will le dedica una sonrisa brillante, pero sólo pensar en algo como aquello lo avergüenza. Connor se aclara la garganta y ensaya una sonrisa gatuna que a Nico de inmediato le causa mala espina.

—Bueno, yo creo que me voy —Will asiente sin mirarlo—. Le dices a Kayla que no sea vaga y que mueva su culo a mi cabaña.

—Siempre puedes invitarla tú.

—Si es que la veo. Se la pasa con todo el mundo, menos conmigo —Connor se levanta y camina hacia la salida, cuando pasa al lado de Nico, golpea su hombro—. Qué bueno verte, hombre.

Nico no puede evitarlo, se sorprende. Sabe que los Stoll molestan a todo el mundo, pero también son amigos de todo el mundo. No sabía que él era parte de ese grupo, excepto porque claro, aunque parezca un poco zombie, _sí, es parte del mundo._ _La puerta suena tras su espalda y están solos nuevamente. Nico no se ha movido ni un centímetro más cerca de Will y no planea hacerlo a menos que sea estrictamente necesario._

—Bueno, ¿qué haces aquí, chico muerte?

—Esperando que me digas que me puedo ir.

—Eres un paciente muy responsable —sonríe Will—. Bien, pasa.

Nico hace una mueca, porque ambos saben que esa reacción es meramente instinto para que Will no vaya a su mismísima cabaña a buscarlo. En vez de una frase mordaz, Nico se decide sólo por una mirada fulminante y toma asiento en la camilla. Will ya está con su estetoscopio, apuntando su camiseta. _Odia los chequeos. Odia_ _quitarse la ropa frente a Will. Odia sonrojarse_ y también odia ese respingo repentino que ha tenido cuando siente los dedos antes del metal.

—Maldición, está frío.

Will le dedica una mirada, **_lo siento,_** y Nico sólo se encoge de hombros. Después de unos: respira, más hondo, la aplicación de cremas y tomarse el sustituto del néctar, Will parece satisfecho.

Se toma unos segundos que se sienten eternos para Nico y sonríe débilmente hurgando en sus bermudas; Nico espera pacientemente el no-sé-qué.

—Mejoraste mucho en tres días, Nico —asiente Will, contento—, pero no te descuides. Aún no puedes usar tus poderes —advierte.

— _Mhm_.

Nico no está muy interesado en las instrucciones sobre su salud. Lo escucha, sin embargo está más atento a las manos que siguen rebuscando entre pliegues, se siente curioso sobre lo que busca con tanto afán, pero después de un rato, se da cuenta de que no se trata de nada para él _obviamente_ y se gira, comienza a caminar hacia la puerta susurrando a penas un _gracias_ cuando siente la presión de unos dedos en su antebrazo. Debe ser la luz; Will.

—Nico.

—¿Olvidaste darme alguna instrucción, Solace? Pensándolo bien, ¿podrías darme una lista?

Le sorprende y le incomoda descubrir la ausencia de sonrisa en la boca de Will Solace. Incluso no hay ojos en blanco por su comentario desagradable; lo único que encuentra es un rostro enmarcado de una seriedad poco común. Pero que probablemente siempre estuvo ahí. Es decir, ha visto el _modo líder_ de Will, pero más allá de sacarlo a pasear a la guerra y cuando sus hermanos insisten en poner a los _Rollings Stones_ cuando está cantando algo de _Mad Season_ , no lo ve mucho más. Se siente un poco estúpido y también prejuicioso. No tiene por qué ser Will un hijo de Apolo un señor sol, al menos, no todo el tiempo, porque la gente suele hacer eso: cambiar su estado de ánimo.

—No es eso.

¿ _Huh_?

—Ven a la enfermería de vez en cuando, chico muerte —dice Will, soltando su brazo lentamente y dedicándole _por fin_ una sonrisa.

Ah, con que se trata de eso. El corazón se le acelera y nuevamente se siente ridículo. _Somos sólo amigos... bueno, conocidos_ ; se lo repite una y otra vez y una vez más, aunque sabe que no sirve de nada porque Will le sonríe y todo es calidez en él. _Amigos_. **Amigos**. No. Incluso eso es dolorosamente cercano. Cerca, pero no lo suficiente. Conocidos.

 **(Amigos; adj.** **Que gusta** **mucho de** **una** **cosa o tiene gran interés en ella.)**

—Como ya te dije, no creo que tener a un hijo de Hades ayude en algo por aquí.

Will frunce el ceño con una extraña expresión.

—No seas idiota.

—¿Cómo me...?

—A mí me gusta que estés cerca di Angelo, me gusta pasar el tiempo con mis amigos.

 **(Amigo; adj. Que realiza o produce un bien, benigno, beneficio, grato.)**

Will se encoge de hombros y el desgraciado tiene la desfachatez de parecer lindo.

—Está bien, puede gustarte a ti —Nico aprieta sus manos a sus costados, aguantando el nerviosismo—, pero quizás no a todos tus pacientes. Ya sabes, soy lo que todos denominarían _emo_.

Will echa su cabeza atrás para soltar una carcajada y revuelve su cabello, Nico no puede evitar el sonrojo que sube a sus mejillas.

—Me voy —Abrupto, nervioso, rojo.

—No te olvides de venir o iré por ti, chico muerte.

—Cómo podría olvidarlo.

En serio, _cómo_ podría.

 **x**

 ***Mad Seasons es un grupo de** ** _grunge_** **del 94. Es genial,** ** _deben_** **googlearlo.**

 ** _Estoy tan emocionada de que esto guste que no puedo conmigo misma ¡Y yo que creía que no lo iba a leer ni Dios!_**

 ** _Editado por fin._**


	8. Siete

_**Fundiéndose**_

 **C** uando Will cree que está todo bien, el universo conspira y pasa algo. _Típico._

Está un poco triste, porque cree que no verá más a Nico, y no cuenta cuando lo ve asando malvaviscos con Jason Grace, mientras este último lo aprieta en un abrazo, que junta las cabezas de Piper McLean, quien sólo sonríe y Nico, que parece avergonzado mientras le da manotazos; porque es una actividad del campamento y están técnicamente obligados a encontrarse. Tampoco cuenta durante los entrenamientos, porque bueno, son entrenamientos. Intenta no seguir mirando en esa dirección cuando siente el codazo no tan suave de Kayla en sus costillas, porque se ha quedado a media estrofa en la fusión de una canción de los dioses con una de Maroon V y Austin sigue tocando y cantando al igual que el resto de sus hermanos, pero lo mira y _sabe_ que ambos se han dado cuenta.

Vuelve mirar al hijo de Hades. Se sonroja, y es sólo la luz, intenta asegurar(se). Y no porque esté mirando a Nico.

 ** _Definitivamente_** **_no porque esté mirando a Nico._**

—Will, ¿crees que podríamos ir con los romanos? —pregunta Kayla, después de que terminan la canción y se acercan a las galletas y a los malvaviscos.

—Supongo que sí —murmura Will balanceando sus brazos—, pero no inmediatamente.

—Sería genial.

Y en eso queda. Esa es su mayor interacción con el hijo de Hades (¿Cuenta como una mirarlo desde lejos?). Cree que después de eso, sólo serán chicos de Ares entrando y saliendo, canciones, pero ni un pelo de Nico di Angelo porque si mal no recuerda, el chico no estaba precisamente contento de estar en la enfermería. No sabe si lo prefiere así o la situación actual.

Jason irrumpe en la enfermería a eso del medio día, sus ojos aterrados tras los cristales de marco dorado mientras carga a un casi inconsistente Nico di Angelo. Will no sabe mucho de Jason más allá de lo que todo el mundo sabe de él; el cotilleo. Pero sabe que es un tipo que mantiene siempre la compostura. Nunca lo había visto dejarse llevar por algo y parecía... bueno, extraño y confiable a la vez en esa postura. Pero ahora realmente parecía un poco nervioso por la situación. Nico di Angelo, rompiendo leyes de tiempo y espacio.

—¡Will! —grita Jason, no porque necesite ayuda cargando a Nico precisamente, más bien sólo quiere alertarlo, pero no necesita llamar su atención con el ruido que armó entrando a la enfermería; la gente quiere saber que está pasando pero abre paso a Jason quien ya puso a Nico en la primera camilla disponible.

—Explícame qué pasó. Ahora.

Su tono suena duro incluso para él, pero era eso, o dejar que sus temblores fueran parte de lo que decía, y no puede permitírselo. Se supone que es el tipo que da aliento y al que todos odian porque jamás está nervioso y es demasiado tranquilo para el frenesí. Está en modo doctor ahora. Sus manos tiemblan ligeramente; él no es experto en salvar a gente _así._ Él está... desapareciendo. Es como uno anima a los fantasmas en las películas, pero esto es aterradoramente cierto.

—Él estaba... Yo lo encontré en su habitación, Percy y yo íbamos a buscarlo, y cuando —le echó una mirada a Nico como si quisiera comprobar que estaba ahí todavía— no abrió, pensamos que simplemente no quería hacer nada; entramos de todos modos y él estaba fundiéndose...

Maldice por lo bajo, cree que escucha a Kayla ahogar un grito cuando las palabras salen en griego antiguo sin control. Probablemente él mismo se tendrá que lavar la boca con jabón después de escucharse y rogar a todos los dioses que sus hermanos menores no lo escuchen ni repitan jamás. Su ceño está fruncido mientras mira a di Angelo.

—A penas se despierte yo-voy-a-matarlo.

Jason parece sorprendido y luego dudoso, como si no fuera la solución que esperaba. De repente no parece tan seguro de haber venido con Will para ayudar a su amigo.

—¿Tú...?

—Jason, ve por el entrenador Hedge —pero Will no planea soltar a Nico ahora que está en sus manos, así que ordena—. Es imperativo que él aparezca.

Jason ni siquiera pregunta para qué, lo que ahorra bastante mal lenguaje en Will, remueve sus gafas acomodándolas en el puente de su nariz y sale corriendo por la puerta como si estuviera comenzando una carrera a campo traviesa. Will se arrodilla, sus ojos analizando la situación, casi se ahoga cuando sus dedos traspasan su brazo como si no hubiera carne o hueso ahí. _Mierda, di Angelo_ El brazo que está más cerca de las sombras que se crean por el implemento de la enfermería parece estar arrastrando el brazo del hijo de Hades y convirtiéndolo una sombra. Antes de que eso siquiera pase, Will remueve la camilla a la ventana, directamente a los rayos del sol; el cuerpo de Nico toma un brillo grisáceo igual que un fantasma y aunque hay partes de su cuerpo que aún se ven sólidas, el cuerpo parece desdibujado, como pasar la mano a un dibujo de carboncillo. Will contempla con fascinación y horror, como el fémur de Nico se transparenta además de otros huesos que conoce de memoria.

—Siempre que vienes, es porque estás al borde de algo peligroso —se queja Will, removiendo el cabello negro de su enfermo y sus dedos lo traspasan.

Le tranquiliza ver su mano firme y su compostura compuesta mientras acaricia el cabello. Tiene que mantenerse entero mientras llega en entrenador Hedge, él seguro podrá ayudarlo. Un estrépito lo hace levantar la vista.

—Muchacho, pero si aquí apesta a muert- ¡Maldición, di Angelo! —dice el entrenador y parece verdaderamente preocupado por el chico. Will sabe que una misión puede unir a la gente, pero no creyó que pudiera unir a una cabra con complejo de Chuck Norris—. Ricitos, ¿qué has hecho?

—Ponerlo al sol, yo esperaba que usted...

El entrenador mira a Nico y murmura un par de cosas mientras lo mira de cerca, Will sólo reza a su padre para que el entrenador no haga Gatorade curativa.

—Avisaré a Reyna —informa con una expresión seria y resuelta—, ella me enviará el cuerno de unicornio para...

Will siente su tensión desaparecer con el suspiro que sale de su boca.

—Gracias a los dioses, yo creí que...

—¡Pero, no puedes esperar que eso esté listo ahora! —le corta Hedge incluso antes de que Will pase por su periodo de _todo estará bien_ —. Tienes que hacer algo de inmediato, o las sombras terminarán por absorberlo.

Puede fingir que en realidad está listo para zambullirse en la tarea y salir victorioso, pero sólo lo hizo antes porque está acostumbrado; ahora es cierto,tiene que hacer lo que sea y se sienta ahogado. Mira a Nico, es definitivamente una imagen desoladora; la angustia de perderlo es impactante considerando su poca interacción. Es imposible crear lazos en tan poco tiempo, pero la verdad es que siempre le llamó la atención el chiquillo escuálido que estaba solo. Y ahora parece tan indefenso que es ofensivo no intentarlo. Jason Grace lo observa expectante y una determinación férrea hace que Will suba las mangas de su camiseta blanca bajo su bata verde hasta los codos, antes de acercarse a él y decir con voz serena y segura:

—Voy a hacer retroceder las sombras.

Jason le mira agradecido, pero Will sólo puede concentrarse en Nico. Y en Apolo, a quien reza y repite _Padre, nunca te he pedido nada, ayúdame,_ _por favor. No_ agrega que se le rompería el corazón, no agrega que no sabe lo que hace, porque no siente un calor o un signo divino como supone que sería la conexión al hablar con su padre.

Las yemas de sus dedos trazan la quijada de Nico, la única piel que no parece estar transparente y de repente, se iluminan como pequeñas luciérnagas, como una señal o tal vez es sólo él actuando por instinto, pero Will sabe que hacer y es lo importante, así que agradece por todo y por nada en particular.

 _Gracias padre. Gracias padre._

Está pasando sus dedos por la cara de Nico y las sombras al sentir la luz, corren despavoridas. Su boca también se mueve. Hay una melodía en su cabeza y la sigue; no es el mejor cantor de su cabaña como cualquiera de sus otros hermanos, en general es mas entusiasta que talentoso, pero esta vez, su voz sale firme y melódica dentro de la habitación silenciosa. La letra se guía sola, las rimas con un deje de esperanza, con luz, son inventadas en la marcha y se conectan perfectamente, arremolinándose en la semi-consciencia de Nico. Siente el sudor caer por su frente y cómo su aliento va volviéndose rápido y superficial.

Will sabe que a penas termine, se caerá del cansancio, pero no puede parar. El miedo es un combustible infalible para su trabajo y antes de que se de cuenta, se tambalea con la vista borrosa; unas manos, no sabría discernir de quien, lo sujetan por los hombros. Ve a Nico inhalar como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración, sentándose y contrastando con los brillantes rayos del sol. Cree que alcanza a sonreír antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Gracias por los reviews, ¡y por fin subo este! Es el que más me ha costado, tbh pero creo que ha quedado bien, ¿qué me dicen? :)**

 **REVISADO 26/08/18 por fin.**


	9. Ocho

_**Sentir**_

Siente dolor en el decúbito abdominal derecho. Siente dolor de cabeza. Siente la boca seca. Siente que le acarician la cabeza y le pasan un paño húmedo. Siente fiebre.

Abre los ojos.

—Hola —su voz es baja y está seguro de que así sonaría una lata si hablara.

—¡Will, por los dioses, por fin! —La voz de Kayla sonaba como un reclamo y como si estuviera muy feliz—. Te iba a golpear si no despertabas, nos tenías muy preocupados. Bebe.

Ni se molesta en contestar, absorbe por la pajita como si no hubiera un mañana y el néctar sabe a un montón de cosas buenas. Un problema menos. Ahora sólo siente dolor en el costado y su cabeza palpitar, se siente espeso.

—Agua.

—¡Sí, por supuesto! —Su hermana rápidamente le acerca otro vaso y este lo bebe con avidez.

—¿Will?

Will para de tomar agua y gira su cabeza levemente para encontrarse a Nico di Angelo, siempre pálido, con unas ojeras kilométricas y mirándolo tan fijamente _como nunca_ que siente que es fácil de traspasar.

—Hola, chico muerte, ¿acaso no has dormido? ¿Sabes lo importantes que son los descansos? —Su voz sale en un tropel, y sale raspada.

Se cansa al haberlo dicho y cree que ya se le secó la boca. Kayla vuelve a acercarle un vaso con agua que Will vuelve a tomar. Austin entra también un momento, dejando de lado sus videos de YouTube para comprobar que sigue vivo.

—No puedo creer que lo primero que me digas al verme sean reprimiendas de doctor, Solace.

No sabe si debería sentirse avergonzado u ofendido, pero ambas cosas utilizan demasiada energía, así que sólo deja su cabeza caer. No alcanza a ver el alivio de Nico, tampoco la sonrisa imperceptible, como si recién se hubiera asegurado de que está bien y vivo.

Se acerca olvidando su timidez y su mirada, su escrutinio, es algo que recién conoce.

—Quirón dijo que podrías haber muerto —dice Nico mirándolo fijamente.

—No morí —comenta y le estira su vaso a Kayla. Lo recibe Nico.

—Pero podrías haber muerto.

—Estoy cansado —se queja; no quiere discutir.

Quiere verlo. Quiere pensar **_lo salvé._** Y Nico no lo está dejando justo ahora. Con los ojos entrecerrados, intenta cumplir su cometido.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Acaso estás loco o tienes tendencias suicidas? Eres estúpido.

—Déjame mirarte —murmura, y suena moribundo y esperanzado.

Nico enmudece. Maravilloso. Nico enrojece. Aún mejor. En un palpitar, todo está mucho mejor. Sonríe lentamente, y se relaja contra la almohada.

—Lo hice bien, huh, chico muerte.

—Casi lo hiciste de muerte —ironiza Nico y Will tiene que reír; se pregunta si la gente sabe que es así de divertido.

Se pregunta si su risa es así de horrible o es sólo la falta de agua. Se aclara la garganta.

—¿Cuánto...?

—Tres días, Will.

Tres días. Eso es bastante más de lo que esperaba, ahora comprende por qué no siente el cansancio que debería sentir. Nico acomoda su almohada aunque no se lo pide, y parece acalorado, y nervioso _y por los dioses muy_ lindo. Supone que ya no puede seguir ocultando (aunque sea a sí mismo) lo lindo que le parece. Abre la boca, dispuesto a preguntar, **_¿por qué utilizaste esos poderes?_** Por qué cuando le dijo que no. Porque cuando podía desaparecer, Nico se adelanta a hablar y supone que puede dejar esa pregunta para otro día. Cualquiera; no es como si lo fuera a dejar solo ahora. **_Sobre todo después de esto._**

—Will, no tenías que hacer algo como eso.

—Tenía qué.

Es tajante. Es serio. Es sincero.

—No, tú...

—Sentía que debía. Es extraño, Nico, pero —lo mira fijamente y es sinceridad y simpleza—, no me hubiera gustado no verte más por el campamento.

Silencio, largo, espeso. Nico siente su corazón palpitar más fuertemente de lo que debería y sabe que no debe esperanzarse, pero es inevitable. Sus manos sudan. Y los ojos de Will, cansados y llenos de ojeras le parecen lo más bonito que ha visto jamás. Mejor que verde. Mejor que todo. La imagen de Eros está distorsionada, y cree que podría desfallecer justo en el momento en el que Will toca su mano y le sonríe.

Ojalá su cara no esté tan roja como la siente.

—A mí tampoco me hubiera gustado no verte más.

Kayla se ha retirado, y si sus hermanos se hubieran quedado aquí, probablemente no estaría oyendo esas palabras susurradas tan bajas.

—Entonces déjame verte más, chico muerte.

—¿Me vas a obligar?

Tira de su muñeca, Nico se deja caer (sentado) en la cama sin mucha resistencia. Will levanta sus cejas, divertido.

—Sép. Órdenes del doctor.

—Bueno, podría ser peor...

 _Podría ser mejor. Mucho mejor. Pero está bien, justo ahora está perfecto._ Se avergüenza porque piensa que Will, cuando le guiña el ojo, sabe exactamente cada-maldita-palabra que pensó. Pero... Realmente, podría ser peor.

* * *

 **¡AQUÍ EL TÉRMINO! Al fin, porque no podía concluir bien.**

 **Es un final un poquitín abierto y quedan un par de dudas (cómo por qué Nico es tan vamos-a-hacer-esto-cuando-Will-dice-no) porque siento que puedo hacer más cosas (no en este fic, este ya está concluido) y tomar desde lo que quedó. O escribir algo totalmente nuevo, no sé, todo depende de mi cabeza. A ver si funciona.**

 **PEEERO de vuelta a ésto. Muchas gracias a todes los que leyeron y a les que dieron reviews, ¡estoy feliz de que les guste! ;; A los lectores fantasmas espero que les guste también (?). Y eso, que me pueden encontrar en Twitter con el mismo username de aquí**.

 **Por cierto, si hay un dedazo me avisan, que seguro se me pasó algo ;;**

 **¡Graciaaaas! Y un beso.**


End file.
